Lagoon love!
by Heart of punks
Summary: It's hot in ferry port landing, so sabrina and daphne decide to go swimming, In puck's lagoon! P.s. Puck goes shirt less for all you Puck fans!


"So… hot." Sabrina said while fanning herself. "Dido." Daphne panted. It was summer in Ferry Port landing, and the average temperature was ninety seven to hundred and one. Worst of all, the air conditioning had been broken. Sabrina only wore a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her hair was stuck to her face and sweat beaded up around her eyes.

Daphne had on a yellow sundress that went down to her knees. "Ugh! Why did the air conditioner have to break? Why?!" Sabrina yelled to no one in particular. So the girls sat on the couch, groaning about the heat. And then Puck walked, wearing only a pair of jean cut offs. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just those shorts. Sweat ran down his face and his torso.

Sabrina blushed and stuttered out, "P-Puck! Put a shirt on!" He grinned, and plopped down next to her. He leaned back against the couch and looked at her. "What's wrong dogface? Can't stand a little Puck-ness?" He said while flexing. She growled, "There's nothing to stand, flab abs!" Sabrina said, slapping the back of her hand against his stomach.

He stuck his tongue out, too hot to answer. Sabrina lay back against the couch and tried not to blush. It was a small couch, so Puck was barely an inch away from her, and plus, he had no shirt! He made it harder for her when he groaned and leaned his head closer her to hers. One head turn and they would be practilly kissing.

"I wish Ferry Port had a public pool or something, anything to go swimming in." Daphne said while wiping sweat from her brow. Just then, Sabrina had an idea. "Daphne, you're a genius." She said to the little girl. She looked at Puck, and he looked at her questioningly.

********

"Sabrina you're a mucho smarto!" Daphne said. The little girl had on a strawberry one piece bathing suit, and a floppy straw hat. "Well, you're the one who gave me the Idea Daphne." Sabrina said while stuffing two towels in a beach bag. Sabrina had on a blue two piece with Hawaiian flowers on it.

"You know, I'm surprised Puck agreed to this." Daphne said, walking out the door, followed by Sabrina. "Yeah, I'm kind of worried about what might happen…" Sabrina said to herself, thinking about all the bad things that have happened in Puck's room.

The two girls walked down the hall and stood in front of a door that had beware signs nailed on it. Ignoring them, they walked in to the magical room. As always, Sabrina was amazed. Before she could stand in awe, Daphne grabbed her hand and started to run towards the lagoon.

As they ran laughing into the cold and clear water, they heard wild laughter coming from above them. When they looked up, they saw Puck silhouetted against the sky. "Watch out piggy's!" he called down to them. His wings disappeared into his back, and he tucked his knees up to his chin and yelled, "CANNONBALL!!!" Sabrina and Daphne hurriedly swam out of the way as the fairy boy came down, causing not a splash, but a tidal wave.

Daphne had washed up on the sand but somehow Sabrina had stayed in the water. For a few moments when he came up, there was silence. Then they all broke out into laughter. "Puck that was awesome! I wanna try!" Daphne said, slipping back into the water.

He grinned, and popped out of the water. "Sure thing, Marsh mellow!" He said as he lifted the little girl out of the water and on to his back. "Be careful!" Sabrina yelled up at them. Puck flew up to a certain height, and then dropped Daphne.

Being excited and scared and laughing uncontrollably, she forgot to tuck her knees in, and ended up doing some kind of dive\ belly buster. Sabrina laughed at her sister's silly splash down, and found herself being pulled out of the water. "Wha-?"

Sabrina looked up and saw the grinning face of Puck. "Your turn mud face!" He said. Puck slung her around to where she was on his back and he began to fly up towards the sun. Sabrina blushed. Puck was wearing black, white and red swimming trunks. What made her blush, was that she was wearing technically under wear (Kind of;-D) and she was sitting on his tanned back.

She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her torso was pressed against his back and Sabrina didn't really think it was too comfortable. When they reached a certain height, Puck hovered and she looked down at the lagoon, which looked like a dot below them. "Ready, ugly?" Puck asked. Sabrina gulped, and said, "Nope."

And with that, he dropped her. She screamed as the wind whipped her hair. Suddenly, a pair of arms came around her shoulders and legs. Puck hadn't caught her per say, but instead was holding her bridal style and falling with her. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck, but didn't stop screaming. Puck's insane laughter joined her screaming and together they splashed into the lagoon.

Sabrina opened her eyes as she reached the sandy bottom of the lagoon. Her hair waved around her and the air bubbles drifted up towards the top of the water, which was shining. As she slowly started to float up, she felt something grip her hand, pulling her back towards the bottom.

Alarmed, she turned around and saw Puck's smiling face. His blonde wavy hair floated around his face and his blue eyes sparkled like the water. Still holding her hand, he pointed to some clams. Sabrina was running out of air, but she swam with him towards them.

Puck opened one, and an air bubble popped out. He quickly swallowed it, and handed one to Sabrina. She opened it and quickly got the air she needed. He then morphed into a dolphin, and he motioned her to ride on his back. She grabbed his top fin and he sped off, heading towards the middle of the lagoon and suddenly, he morphed back into a boy, with Sabrina on his back. He flipped around, to where Sabrina was sitting on his stomach. He put his hands on her waist and she blushed.

His hands were warm against her cold skin. He turned himself upright, pulling Sabrina against him. Their faces were inches apart, and Puck looked pretty cocky. The surface was approaching, but so was Puck. Swiftly and gracefully, he presses his lips against hers. Sabrina stared wide eyed at him. He had a dreamy look on his face and as soon as they reached the surface, they broke apart with a gasp.

Daphne didn't notice this little scene, because she was playing Marco polo with some of the chimpanzee's. Sabrina put a hand to her lips while Puck looked kid of bewildered himself. The two looked at each other, and Sabrina was the first to blush.

Puck grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but Sabrina shoved his head under water with some serious force. She went under with him, and, grabbing the side of his face, she kissed him. It was maybe the best under water kiss of all time.


End file.
